The present disclosure generally relates to appliances, and more particularly to illumination of a burner in an appliance.
In a stove or cooktop that includes a gas burner, it can sometimes be difficult to determine when the burner is active or on without checking the status of the burner control. In some instances, fiberoptic cables or light pipes have been used to carry light to a section of the top cap of a gas burner. Some of the problems associated with attempts to illuminate a section of the top cap of a gas burner can include potential gas leaks, assembly difficulties, cleaning, and interference with the gas flow through an interior of the burner. Also, when cookware is placed on top of the burner, the light can be obstructed by the cookware.
It would be advantageous to be able to illuminate a gas burner in a manner that ensures ease of assembly and cleaning, does not present any burner operation problems or potential for gas leaks, and eliminates the need for expensive light pipes. It would also be advantageous to illuminate a gas burner in a manner that the lighting is more visible when cookware is placed on top of the burner. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and apparatus that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.